HIV/AIDS has been an international crisis for decades. All current research suggests that there is not likely to be any medical cure anytime soon, and that prevention is the best strategy that we can employ. However, notwithstanding that HIV/AIDS prevention has been the goal and primary focus of funding internationally for decades, we still see a sharp increase in the number of new HIV/AIDS cases across the globe annually. Clearly, there needs to be more focus and research dedicated to ensuring that we are using the best prevention techniques possible. My long term goal is to develop new methodologies for advancing clinical and community AIDS behavioral research. In addition, my aim is to develop new methods that will lead to enhanced HIV prevention interventions. This application supports the mission of the National Institute of Mental Health by providing methodologies for incomplete data, this will be used to help develop effective interventions and by providing training to position this candidate to engage in future research to improve the HIV prevention. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: HIV/AIDS has been an international crisis for decades. All current research suggests that there is not likely to be any medical cure anytime soon, and that prevention is the best strategy that we can employ. My long term goal is to develop new methodologies for advancing clinical and community AIDS behavioral research. In addition, my aim is to develop new methods that will lead to enhanced HIV prevention interventions, In particular, methods to deal with incomplete data.